Los ojos del destino
by anitacm
Summary: Sólo quería que ella fuera feliz. No le importaba no serlo él mismo. Y se encontró con el destino. (AVISO: Spoiler de príncipe mecánico al principio) (ESTE FIC NO ES DE MI PROPIEDAD)


Se despertó por la mañana, su cabello negro le caía sobre los ojos, dándole un aire vulnerable. Nada que ver con el Will Herondale que solía ser. Se había convencido a sí mismo durante casi toda su vida que amar y ser amado era peligroso, y ahora que por fin podía, no tenía muy claro como hacerlo. Tessa, su Tessa, se iba a casar con Jem. Por supuesto, él anteponía a Jem sobre todo, y por supuesto, él había hecho que ella no le quisiera, pero aun así le resultaba doloroso. Sin embargo, quería que fueran felices.

Se vistió con su traje de combate, y fue a la sala de entrenamiento. Cuando iba abrir la puerta, vió que Cecily estaba dentro. No le apetecía estar con ella. Volvió a su cuarto, cogió una gabardina y salió a pasear para aclararse las ideas.

A aquellas horas Londres estaba cubierto por la bruma y el suave tono rosáceo del amanecer. Torció por varias calles, sin un rumbo fijo, sumido en sus pensamientos. Casi no se dio cuenta de que iba a chocar con una mundana, que no se había apartado de su camino e iba leyendo un libro. Ella levantó la vista el tiempo suficiente para murmurar una apresurada disculpa. Sus oscuros ojos marrones miraron directamente al muchacho a través de las gafas y por un momento pareció sorprendida, pero bajó de inmediato la mirada concentrada en el libro.

Will se quedó mudo de asombro. No estaba muy seguro de lo que acababa de pasar. ¿Realmente ella le había visto? Debía confirmarlo. Se puso a correr detrás de ella hasta alcanzarla, y se puso de nuevo en su camino. Ella le miró extrañada.

–¿Disculpe?¿No es usted el mismo caballero de antes?

Sin duda, ella poseía la Visión. Le saludó con una sonrisa.

–Mil perdones señorita, pero no he podido evitar fijarme en el ejemplar que está usted leyendo.

Su cara se iluminó. Era realmente bella, con su cabello castaño ondulado recogido hacia atrás y aquellos luminosos ojos marrón oscuro, escondidos tras unas gafas que apenas se sostenían en su delicada nariz. Tenía pinta de intelectual.

–Es, _Historia de dos ciudades, _de Charles Dickens. Mi libro favorito.

–Un gran libro, si quere mi opinión, señorita...

–Blackbird, Emma Blackbird. ¿Y usted es...? –se presentó la chica. Ahora que la miraba con detenimiento, debía tener quince años.

–Will Herondale – dijo él con una inclinación de cabeza.

–Bueno, señor Herondale, no le falta razón. Es un libro magnífico –, coincidió ella. Una tímida sonrisa asomaba a sus labios, y un color escarlata subió a sus mejillas cuando añadió – ¿ Le gustaría venir a mi casa y le muestro mi colección?

–¿No seré una molestia para su familia?

–Oh, no, no se preocupe. Yo no tengo familia–, dijo ella al tiempo que sus ojos perdían un poco su luz.

–Lamento oír eso, no era mi intención inmiscuirme en su vida privada –se disculpó él.

–No tiene porqué, fue hace mucho tiempo, y le aseguro que no es molestia –hizo un movimiento con la mano, como para ahuyentar la tristeza, y le miró espectante.

–En ese caso, acepto –repuso Will con una sonrisa, que ella le devolvió al escuchar sus palabras.

La casa de Emma estaba dos calles detrás del Instituto.

–Me encanta esta iglesia, aunque lleve tanto tiempo cerrada al público. Me gustaría haberla visto por dentro –comentó la chica cuando pasaron por allí.

Will asintintió pensativo, sin hacer ningún comentario. Tendría que decirle lo que era en realidad.

–¿Señorita Blackbird, usted ha, digamos, presenciado, algún suceso extraño alguna vez? –preguntó.

Ella frenó de golpe, y él casi tropieza con su vestido.

–¿Señorita Blackbird? –dijo Will. La cara de Emma estaba muy pálida, y su boca era una fina línea.

–¿A qué clase de suceso se refiere, señor Herondale? –su voz se había vuelto fría y distante.

–A nada en particular, cualquier cosa que se salga de lo normal...

–Hemos llegado a mi apartamento –le interrumpió ella–.será mejor que continuemos arriba.

–Como guste –aceptó él con un movimiento de cabeza.

Una vez arriba, Will se quedó maravillado con la colección de libros de Emma. No era un apartamento muy grande, pero estaba repleto de ellos. Una gran estantería ocupaba la pared de la derecha, y los libros se apilaban sobre ella. Los que no cabían estaban por todas partes: en la mesita de té, en la de noche, en la mesa central (donde supuso ella comería), en el sofá, en los sillones, en la cama, en el suelo...

–Siento el desorden –dijo Emma apartando algunos libros del suelo, de la mesita y del sofá para colocarlos en la mesa grande–. No tengo suficiente espacio para todos mis libros, pero no me puedo permitir otra estanteria... Deme su abrigo –añadió.

–Tiene una colección inmensa –dijo él a la vez que se quitaba la gabardina y se la pasaba. Ella la colgó en una percha que había tras la puerta.

–Gracias. Bien, señor Herondale –Emma le invitó a sentarse, con un movimiento de la mano, en el sofá. Él se sentó–. ¿Quiere un poco de té?

–No, gracias.

–Bueno, señor Herondale-

–Will –la interrumpió él–. Llámeme Will, por favor.

–Will –se corrigió ella–. ¿Cómo sé que puedo confiar en usted?

–No lo sabe –aceptó Will–. "Confiar en todos es insensato; pero no confiar en nadie es neurótica torpeza".

Emma sonrió. Una sonrisa para él.

–Juvenal –dijo–. Poeta romano.

El chico asintió.

–¿Usted no es humano, verdad? –inquirió ella, su voz era tranquila, pero sus ojos le miraban inquieta. Will negó con la cabeza.

–Nefilim. Un cazador de sombras. Nos dedicamos a matar demonios.

–Y... entonces, existen otras criaturas que no son humanas, ¿no? Me refiero como vampiros, brujos y cosas así.

–Así es.

–¿No estoy loca? ¿No me lo imaginaba?

–¿Con eso pretende decir que los ha visto alguna vez? –indagó Will.

La muchacha asintió.

–Mis padres murieron en "extrañas circunstancias" –se sinceró la chica. Will asintió.

–Lo entiendo –dijo, y añadió, para liberar tensión–, ¿esto quiere decir que confía en mí?

Emma le miró a los ojos. Él sintió que su corazón se aligeraba. Aquellos ojos marrones tan diferentes de todo lo que había visto, tan luminosos, tan inteligentes...

–Espero que lo merezca –confirmó ella.

Pasaba el mediodía cuando Will llegó al Instituto. Encontró a Jem en su cuarto, tocando el violín. Paró en cuanto su _parabatai_ entró por la puerta.

–Will –sonrió–, ¿dónde has estado?

–Fui a pasear. Nada interesante –Jem estaba más jovial últimamente, pensó. Parecía menos enfermo.

–¿En serio? No me imagino a Will Herondale haciendo nada que no sea interesante –comentó Jem.

–Bueno, técnicamente _a mí_ me pareció interesante. Necesitaba despejar la mente. Nada interesante _de contar_.

–Está bien, está bien. ¿Para qué has venido aquí entonces? –repuso Jem cambiando de tema.

"¿Para qué he venido aquí?" se preguntó Will.

–No lo sé –admitió Will–. Supongo que para verte. ¿Hay una razón mejor?

Jem sonrió, pero no dijo nada.

Will salió de la habitación un rato después, y se encontró cara a cara con Tessa. Bajó la vista rápidamente, pero notó que ya no le dolía tanto, que era soportable. La miró a los ojos, sin resentimiento, sin crueldad y sin tristeza.

–Hola, Tess.


End file.
